What's a dream mean?
by Kesla-kun
Summary: Zakuro got an odd dream. Minto find a letter from her. What's that mean? ZakuroX... Guess who
1. Chapter 1: What's a dream mean?

**Zakuro's Story**

**A/N: Title suck, but it's really about Zakuro... **

**Remember, READ N REVIEW!!**

**Zakuro's story**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 1: What's a dream mean?**

A little 5 years old Fujiwara Zakuro was sitting gracefully on a teak chair, on a big prestigious party.

"Zakuro-Chan, are you okay?" asked an older man, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine, Otou-san, you don't have to ask that" replied little Zakuro, hugged him.

"Fine, then" then her father walked away.

Zakuro then left alone, again.

Without any notice, a pair of eyes were watched her. Then, Zakuro went away to a beautiful garden, behind her mansion.

Then, she sat down in a soft grass.

Somebody sit beside her, without any notice.

Little Zakuro, realizing it, then sat down.

"_Settle down now and sit with me_

_Let me tell you how_

_This all came to be_

_A purple flower_

_With your petals on the air_

_And flying on the paper wings_

_That brought you here_

_Summer rolls on_

_In the lazy hours_

_An either dram way_

_Of hummingbirds and clouds_

_Midnight swims_

_In the cool back waves_

_And you in my arms_

_As it rolls away" _

Said a black haired wonderful boy, with a cool bass voice. He sang a song… For her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked the exquisite boy. He then gave her a bucket of purple roses.

"Oh my gosh! How rude! I haven't introduced myself! My name is… just call me 'Lord'" greeted him politely.

"Hi, Lord. My name is Fujiwara Zakuro" replied Zakuro, handed the roses, and smiling gratefully.

"_Little wisteria…_

_Let your heart keep time…_

_Now the clouds are gone…_

_All of your Tomorrows shine…Oh… oh…_

_All of your Tomorrows shine…Oh… oh…_

_Born of restless night…_

_The moon as a pearl…_

_Playing games down…_

_Inside your soft warm world…_

_Hear my voice…_

_I know you can…"_ smiled the boy, still singing her a song.

Zakuro smiled.

"Your father is looking forward to see you, M-" asked a steward, being cut by Lord.

"Yeah. I'll come" Replied him, then the steward went away.

"You're being found by your daddy… why don't you go there" asked Zakuro, with puzzled face.

"Because, I want to spent my time with you, Zakuro-Onee-Sama" replied the boy, politely.

"You can call me Zakuro, then" replied Zakuro, smiling ruefully. Wow. There's no guy that have treat her like that!

"Fine then, Lady Zakuro" replied the boy, kissed Zakuro's soft wrist.

Zakuro just busy blushing.

"_Lady Zakuro…_

_You're the fire in my eyes…_

_Just letting you know"_ sang the boy. Zakuro just blushing redder.

"Lady Zakuro… I'm afraid I'll have to go…

_Seasons come along…_

_And seasons go…_

_And they'll leave behind…_

_I don't pretend to know…_

_I'm afraid all I have missed_

_Will loom very large_

_When the darkness lifts_

_I will ride by your side_

_Wherever you go_

_I won't run, I won't hide_

_Because I love you"_ sang the boy.

Zakuro just gawking, but she pretends that she didn't.

"See you Later, Lady Zakuro" greeted the boy, winked.

"See you too" greeted Zakuro, but he's ran away.

'_But I afraid I can't meet you again…'_ thought Zakuro.

'_No. No. Calm down, Zakuro. Why do you think tike tha-'_

A few minutes later, a sound of ambulance's heard.

Little Zakuro ran away. She wanted to know who is got an accident.

She looked up, and was pretending she hadn't sees this before.

Her wonderful boy. Is in an accident!! He's being shot accidentally by a man in black tux, in his chest. His body's covered by bloods. The man who shot him, tried to ran away, but he's being captured by two policemen. That had mean, that he's not being shot 'accidentally'.

'NO!!! DON'T DIE!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

screamed Zakuro.

Then, Zakuro woke up.

"God. What's that mean?" asked Zakuro, in unison. Then, she kissed her silver cross.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Ah! Welcome to the first re-written chapter!! There're some weird things... About him being kicked by a taekwondo man seemed so impossible, but impossible is nothing, right? Kay. So, I cahng this... The boy is not my OC, though. It's a character from..."**

**The boy's song taken from one of Audioslave's albums. Guess that, By reviewing!**

**Dont forget to REVIEW!! **

**Eh, the published date is my b-day!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Steel Bunker

******Zakuro's story**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 2: Steel Bunker**

**A/N: Written for Happyface101, and my dearest princess, Nofi Nurina Ramdhani!! **

**Remember, READ N REVIEW!!**

Zakuro woke up already. Its three a.m. in the morning, an unusual wake up hour for her.

"Why I dreamt about that? I didn't have that dream since I was ten, but now it's coming again? How I can forget that? About him? Oh, I hope I can meet him again… But I'm sure I cannot…" cried Zakuro, to herself.

_10 years ago,_

"_I want to see if he's okay!"_

"_Miss Fujiwara, you can't do that" replied the paramedics, hold her hands._

_"NO! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY!" __little Zakuro__ shrieked as she was led away from an ambulance..._

_He was put on a stretcher, and rolled into the ambulance._

_"Wait!"_

_The ambulance started up._

_"Lord!"_

_It started to drive away._

_"Wait!!!"_

_And then it was out of sight._

"_Why I can't speak up with him?" cried little Zakuro, then she sobbing._

"_You know, they think coz you're a troublemaker, little Fujiwara… In my opinion" said a young teenager, wearing a black tux._

"_Who are you?" asked her. _

"_My name is Aizawa Seiji… Nice to see you, Miss Fujiwara" greeted the boy politely._

"_I have no time to speak with you, Aizawa Seiji" said Zakuro, snobbishly._

"_Hahaha. Miss Fujiwara, don't blame me because you're not allowed to stay with" Laughed Seiji, dryly._

"_Stop slacking off!! Do you know who the boy is? Lord, right?" asked little Zakuro, lost her patience._

"_Lord?" asked a 15 years old Aizawa Seiji, in confusion._

"_He said to me that his name is Lord" replied Zakuro, without looking at him._

"_Lord? He? Oh yeah. His… Name is… Lord Minto; Well, Lord Minto…you know, British war team was leading by Lord Minto, succeed __conquering Jansen's, you know, Dutch's general governor at Indonesia at the early 18's century… Argh… Historical name" Seiji finished his sentences sheepishly; probably he's faking all of his words._

"_Are you his friend?" asked Zakuro, pleaded._

"_Yeah. Aizawa Seiji. You can leave a letter to her… ah umm… him…" Said Seiji, sheepishly._

"_Fine. Then, I'll write him a letter" said little Zakuro._

_Then, Zakuro gave the letter to Seiji…_

"No-No. No. That's just a memory. An unforgotten memory. Besides, why I can remember that? Him? Party? Even Otou-san?" whispered Zakuro, tried to think harder.

"Nah, I know. _Memories shouldn't be forgotten._ I'll write that down at my note book, then sleeping" came a small reply from Zakuro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Aizawa's Mansion-

"AARGH!!!" cried out Minto. She slumped towards the floor. Look like she'd just fallen down from the sky. The floor made from steel, and really hurt her.

"Whoa! Why the hell I am here!!" shouted Minto.

Then, she went to turn on the lights.

She's in a small room, or maybe a bunker, that made from steel.

"Woof!" Barked Mickey, her fluffy Pomeranian dog.

"Mickey!" Minto tried to call him.

Then, Mickey slumped from something like a duct or whatsoever.

Then, she hugged him before touching the floor.

"Mickey, do you know where are we?" asked Minto.

"Woof" Answered Mickey, then he jumped against a table.

So, Minto walked into it, too see what's on it.

A letter that haven't been sent, a photo that's torn and inversed, and all boyish toys around.

So, Minto first opened the letter and seeing what's on it.

A one page letter. Written to Mr. Lord Minto.

_Hello, you, how was the rest?_

_You made it through,_

_But nevertheless,_

_I got you out on a wire._

_You be love_

_I'll be a liar._

_Tell it and fill up the air_

_But make it loud_

_Cause nobody's here_

_And nobody's here_

_And nobody's there_

_Stop, turn, take a look around_

_At all the light and sounds._

_Let them bring you in._

_Slow burn, let it all fade out,_

_Pull the curtain down._

_I wonder where you've been?_

_Make it new,_

_But stay in the lines._

_Just let go, but keep it inside._

_Smile big for everyone,_

_Even when you know,_

_What they - have done?_

_They gave you the end._

_But not where to start;_

_Not how to build,_

_How to tear it apart._

_So tell it all and fill up the air._

_I've got a way to work this out,_

_I've got a way and you know how_

_You earned everything you found,_

_And painted faces frown._

_I'll say I know you when…_

_We're at a party made by my parents._

_Suki (I like You)_

_Fujiwara Zakuro_

_P.S: This letter is all what I wanted to write for you. I hope you reply it. XXX._

_P.P.S: I've given this letter to Aizawa Seiji, your friend. I hope this letter finds you. XXX._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What's that mean? Fujiwara Zakuro? Letter? XXX?" asked Minto to herself, a little blushing.

Mickey barked.

"For who is the receiver of this letter? Lord Minto?" chuckled her.

"Fujiwara Zakuro? She's Onee-Sama, right? And Aizawa Seiji? Is Onii-san, right?" exclaimed Minto.

"Lord Minto? British general governor? What's wrong with the world nowadays" claimed Minto, tried to remember about some historical fact, until she got a headache.

Then, Minto heard someone's walking towards the bunker.

"Ugghh" Minto, as fast as possible, ducking under the table, after turned off the lamp, and tried to not breathe, and hold her Mickey, so he won't barking.

The door's opened by someone. Oh, it's Seiji. Her older brother.

He turned on the light.

"What's wrong, Seiji?" asked an older man. Oh, her Otou-san.

'_What's Otou-san doing here?' _thought Minto, to herself.

"Nope, Otou-san. I think I heard something over here" exclaimed Seiji.

"I think there's nothing over here" Otou-san chuckled.

"I hope Imouto-san has not been here" hoped Seiji.

"Yeah. She shouldn't here, or everything would be ruined if she found out about this...all our hard work... ten years ago…" comment their father.

"Let's go, Seiji. Don't waste our time here" asked his dad.

"Affirmative" said Seiji, turned off the lamp, then went away.

'_What's that? 10 years ago?' _thought Minto, stopped ducking, after ascertaining that her older brother has gone away.

"Mickey, how we can go out from here?" asked Minto.

Mickey barked. He walked to a ladder.

"Oh yeah, a ladder. I must climb it up" said Minto, then climbed up the ladder.

She then came into her room.

"My bedroom?" She's under her bedroom.

"I have a bunker under my bedroom? And I was sleeping when I was walking or ducking into it?"

Again, Mickey barking. He seemed agreed.

"I'll ask Onii-san about what had happened, tomorrow" Minto yawned, then fall asleep.

"Good night, Mickey" whispered the bird-girl softly.

Then she closed her eyes.

**A/n: Finally, this chapter has done!! I'm so impressed!! Kay! Tell me ur fav scene, nah? READ N REVIEW, PLZ!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Paralysis?

**Chapter 3: Sleep paralysis?**

**A/N: Whoa! Such an interesting story! Thank you!! I like her letter too!! I think I'll put the other mews here! Don't forget to review, so I can know what you think!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except… guess who…**

Zakuro still woke up. After she wrote the sentence on her notebook, however she had nothing to do, and prepared to sleep, but she didn't know why she can't. You know, sometimes If we had a bad dream, we wish someone were there to calm you down, in this case, Zakuro's living with no one, so she should calm herself down, like what she usually do.

"Nah. My last time I had this dream, that's really need thousands of seconds to sleep… And it's also go on this way… Ugh… I CANNOT sleep again" came a small comment from Fujiwara Zakuro, who's trying to sleep. Had nothing to do, So Zakuro playing with the internet, using her blackberry PDA… Enjoying…Chatting…

Minto woke up again. She didn't even know why he woke up anyway. It was the sort of time and thing when you woke up without even realizing it, and when you finally DID realize it, you felt like sleeping all over again. But, that's not happen to her. She slept, the she woke up, then falling asleep again, but now she wake up. That's really annoyed her, because she knew, she did nothing, except walking when she's sleeping or sleepwalk… just some minutes ago. Now she didn't. She wanted to sleep, and nothing more.

"Ugh… Why I MUST wake up again?" asked Minto, then she sat on a Mahogany chair, holding her dog, Mickey, who also woke up.

Had nothing to do, and mindless out of boredom, so Minto began to turn on her laptop. That's sounds crazy and even she didn't know why she turned on the laptop, but because she DID, so she started playing the Internet… At three A.M!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARRGH!!!" screamed a red-haired girl.

Oh. She's Ichigo. She woke up too.

"ICHIGO-SAN!! OMG!! WHATS WRONG??"

At the right of her bed, a ginger haired ten-year-old was almost jumping up and down.

"Ichigoichigoichigo!" She squealed, called out Ichigo.

"No. I… nothing has gone wrong, but I think I had a weird dream…"whispered Ichigo to her, so she wouldn't shouting, coz it's just 3 A.M. at the Morning.

"Well? Tell me what the weird dream contains of!!" Ringo squealed, looked very enthusiasm.

"It was…" Ichigo started to tell her dream to Ringo by whispering.

"And she's ah… uh… meet him… And it's ended… and I have no idea why I could dream like that" Ichigo finished her story of her dream, which just need 5 minutes.

"Why don't we tell her at the café today?" suggested Ringo.

"No. That sounds so lame. Besides, that's just a dream. That cannot be true!!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah. I hope you're right, Ichigo-Onee-chan! Let's go to sleep" suggested Ringo, back to her bed, then fall asleep.

"Yeah. Good night, Ringo-chan" Then Ichigo closed her eyes and fall asleep too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint was enjoying her time of playing the internet, chatting with the people in western, with mIRC™ to know how well is her English skills.

But there again, she heard something. A crash. Chimera Anima. Kishu and his friends.

"Grrr… Chimera Anima? At 3:15 A.M? What the hell they're trying to do now" commented Minto, then she prepared herself.

"MEW MEW MINTO, METHAMORPHOSIS!!" Shouted Minto, handing her power pendant.

Then, she wore her usual transform outfit. Her blue dress, shoes, gloves, wings, and tail appeared, and her hair went back into her normal hairstyle of two high buns.

"Well, I'm off!" The bird-girl chirped before jumping out her room's window and flying in front of her house, into the direction where she had heard the roar (or rather, loud squawk) of an alien-introduced as a big bat, having a head like a beaver.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!!" Mew Minto fired an attack, and the Chimera Anima faded away just in one shot.

"Impressive, Young Lady" said one of the aliens, clapping his hands.

"Who are YOU?" asked Minto. She had never seen him before.

"My name is SCHNAPPS; the new alien you ever seen beside them…"

He pointed at Kishu, Taruto, and Pai, that looked so annoyed or rather bored.

"And, If I'm not mistaken, you're… Minto, right?" asked him, with somewhat interesting voice.

"Yeah. My name is Lady Minto, The heiress of Aizawa's house!" shouted Minto.

Schnapps just letting out a big flustered laugh.

"SHUTUPP!! YOU SCHNAPPS!! RIBBON MINT ECHO!!" Minto fired again, to the direction of him, but he has a shield, that bouncing Minto's attack.

Her attack almost touched her, before something hit it.

"RIBBON, AI'S BLADE!!" Came a voice that hit an attack that breaking Mint's attack, before even touches her.

"Are you okay, Minto?" asked the helper, who offered her a hand.

"Whoa! A pleasure to meet you again, Ai" Said Schnapps, smiling gratefully.

Schnapps-Alien was wearing a black tux, with black coat, and a black chasuble, and everything in black. The Ai-Mew, also wearing everything in black, except a headband that colored bloody red, that's compatible with her red-brownish ears, and also red-brownish tails.

"I think time is over, Aizawa" said Schnapps, then they (the aliens) went away.

"What the hell they were doing here?" said Minto, then back to her normal self, who was wearing an azure negligee.

"_And I have done this all before,_

_And nothing ever changes_

_Waiting gets harder everytime,_

_I don't know how to stay still,_

_And nothing more left to lose" _said or better called sang the black costumed Mew, then back to her normal self, wearing a black shirt, with a black tie, provided with black suit, and black bigger jeans pant, that touched the land. And a black fedora.

"That's their usual, Miss Aizawa" came a small reply from a black haired girl, who has a purple eye's color at the right side, and blue color for the left side and a scar that passing- but not hurting- her right eye.

"Yeah. Their usual. Ah, who are you? You know me, but I don't know you?" asked Minto, smiling ruefully.

"My name is Aizawa Ai, your cousin. I'm just coming from the UK. Nice to see you, Miss Aizawa… And My coming here's too fast some hours because my flight is being quickened" said the girl with a really nice British accent, politely.

"Ah, my name is Aizawa Minto. Just call me Minto" said Minto, then shaking her hand.

"Aizawa… Minto?" came a small reply from Ai. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Let's entered my home… The weather is cold outta here" suggested Minto offered her a hand.

"Yeah, but I need to take my backpack… just a minute" replied Ai, then she took her backpack and suitcase, in front of Aizawa's mansion's gate, by running.

"Uh? Miss Minto?" came a small sentence from Ai who had got her backpack.

"Yeah?"

"I… also bring my pet… is it allowed to stay with? Please?" Ai pleaded. She showed Minto a two meters length (baby?) crocodile. Minto just raised an eyebrow, then she smiled. Minto nodded.

"Yep! Crocodile, so cool!!"

"Thank you"

Then they're walking to Aizawa's Mansion.

**A/n: You know, every chapter has a song on it! Give me your favorite song, and I'll write it down! Oh, yeah. Aizawa Ai is really not ladylike. At first, I want to make her looks like Haibara Ai, but Zakuro seemed more Haibara-ish…**

**Ah, I also updated it although I know I'll take my Astronomy Olympiad at 30****th**** April!! Wish me luck, everybody!!**

**Please Read And Review!! And tell your fav scene!!**


	4. Chapter 4: At the Morning

**Chapter 4: At the morning**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**A/n: Welcome to the forth chapter!! I update it as fast as possible!! Oh, For your information, Ai's long name is Kata Ai Aizawa (western style)... And about broken grammar... English is not my 1st language, but I try to correct it on My laptop... hopefully, everything will be fine...**

**PS: Kata is my 1st name in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I down on TMM and any of its characters except Kata, my own OC, seems like that...**

Minto woke up. 6 a.m., still normal for her.

She quickly took a bath, get dressed, and finally comb her wavy hair into two high buns.

Minto then as fast as possible ran towards the ladder, and walking down it. At the dining room, she met Aizawa Kata.

"Good morning, Kata-san" greeted Minto.

"Good morning, Minto-san" greeted Kata back, with a smile on her face.

Kata then ordered _Coq Au Vin_, _Espresso _for drink, and _Cherry Jubilee_ for dessert.

On the other hands, Minto then sat down but ordered nothing. She only ordered Ceylon tea, for drink.

Kata, for the first time, looked so surprise from what her cousin just ordered.

'_Ceylon Tea? Minto… I think she'll always order Green tea since she was three and I think she'll order French foods… Why she ordered just a Ceylon tea? This is not a morning tea!"_

"What?" Asked an antisocial Minto, after the drink has just arrived.

"Nope" answered Kata, back to his food, _Coq Au Vin, or better explain as Chicken fillet with Mushroom and Wine sauce_.

Three minutes later, they met Aizawa Seiji, Minto's older brother.

"Good morning, Onii-san" greeted Minto, who stood up.

"Good morning, Imouto-san" greeted Seiji back, with a smile on his face.

A minute After a really rare greet time with her older brother, Minto then sat down and ordered _'Gamberoni ala Sicilliana'_ a plate of food that contain shrimp, onion, salt, butter, pepper, and others. And Ceylon tea (again), for drink. Seiji, for the first time, looked so surprise from what his Imouto-san just ordered.

'_Italian food? Minto… I think she'll always order French food and I think she's allergic with shrimp'_ thought Seiji.

"What?" Asked an antisocial Minto, after the food has just arrived.

"Nope" answered Seiji, back to his food he'd ordered, _oriental exotic shrimp_.

Both of them eating shrimp for their main menu.

Seiji, then finished his breakfast as fast as possible, and a little surprised that his younger sister has ended her breakfast, now enjoying Ceylon tea, elegantly.

He then about to walk out from the dining room, but Minto preventing him to go out, by standing in front of the door.

"What's now, Imouto-san?" asked an annoyed Seiji.

"I've got something… I wanna ask you…" answered Minto.

Zakuro had dressed up, prepared for her photo shot.

"Okay, I'll go now… I won't think about him… Lord Minto… any more" Zakuro looked on the blue sky.

Her memory with Lord, came into her again.

"_Lord Minto…_

_Oh, you're bleeding to death…_

_Too see a friend bleed to death…_

_What for, some kind of Metaphor…_

_That I can't see…_

_This sky will make me sick_

_So I'll give up on this…_

_I'll give up on you…_

_Archers in your arches…_

_Praise your fingers for one last salute…_

_And bleed the skyline dry…_

_Your history is mine…_

_So you want to hold me up…_

_And bring me down?_

_Yes, you want to hold me up…_

_And break me down._

_I don't care for your sweet scent…_

_Or the way you want me…_

_More than I want you…_

_I don't care for your sweet scent…_

_More than I want you…_

_It's all mine…_

_It's all mine…"_

Zakuro sang a song, with her alto voice, at her way of going to the park, the place she'll have her photo shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got something… I wanna ask you…" answered Minto.

"Uh? About what? Imouto-san?" asked Seiji.

"Do you know the bunker?" asked a serious Minto.

"Bunker… What?" Asked Seiji, tried to hide his surprised face.

"Iie!! Don't lie, Onii-san! I know the bunker! And you and Otou-san talked something about ten years ago… what happened? Onii-san, please tell me!!" Minto cried out.

"I… unn… no" Seiji finished his sentence.

Kata then sipping-or better said, finishing her Espresso.

"Seiji… I think you'd better tell her" said Kata, then stood up and leaving them.

"Good Luck!" Kata winked, then left the room.

Seiji then told Minto everything that happened ten years ago.

And Minto is kind of shocked hearing her brother's story.

'_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'_

**A/N: Welcome at the forth chapter, At the afternon!! I update at the afternoon! I hope anyone will like it!! READ N REVIEW!!**

**Kata: Grr... I dont own any of Zakuro's song!! Constructive critizm are acepted!! Read And Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why dont YOU tell ME earlier?

**What a dream mean?**

**Chapter 5: Why don't you tell ME earlier?**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**A/N: Umm... I have my holiday for 4 days... from Monday... so I update this... Remember that the more reviewers I get, more faster I update this!! Ah, I also will explain what dna Kata's infused with... and why... she got infused...**

**Xtra A/N: Dedicated to anyone (Happy face101, jooles vampier(vampire) firegoddess, Mystique 4,** **and anyone** **who has been read and reviewed this story!! Ah, also 4 my editor!!**

**Kata: Now, on the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, but I own Kata, so... anyways, constructive critizm is accepted!!**

'_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'_

"Brother, why don't YOU tell me earlier?" cried out Minto, she was crying.

"What's down now, Seiji" called out their father.

"Ah… Otou-san, it's just… Mint… Umm" Seiji known nothing to say.

"Onii-san told me what had happened… ten years ago… Otou-san…" said Minto, who is still crying.

"You tell… HER?" asked their father, his eyebrows twitching.

Seiji nodded.

"Sorry Otou-san" came a small request of forgiveness from Seiji.

"That's fine. Besides, I think you should know after all" came a reply from their father with a not feel guilty face.

"NO!! That CANNOT BE TRUE! YOU KILL HIM!! AND ME!! ALSO NOT GIVE ME FUJIWARA ZAKURO'S LETTER!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ON HELL HAPPENED TO HIM AND JUST ENDS UP LIEING HIM AND ME AFTER ALL?" Minto screamed out. Looks like she didn't have her sane and forgotten all of the manners.

Otou-san stared at Minto with dead-serious eyes before walking right up to her and slapping Minto right across the face. Minto's head limply turned from the force, felt so hurt.

"And that's how it done! Mint, WE have NOTHING to do with this… with YOU… or with HIM… or the Fujiwara-GIRL!!" came a small comment from her Otou-san.

"All of you are liar! I don't wanna BELIEVE AGAIN!!" Screamed Minto, then running to her bedroom.

"Imouto-Chan! MA'TE WAIT!!" Cried out Seiji, but being cut off.

"Seiji, we have nothing to do with her… Besides, sometimes the REAL TRUTH HURTS" commented Otou-san, innocently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro's photo shot's time is over now is half past two.

Time to go to the café.

'_So much to do…_

_If only I had time…_

_Dreams to pursue…_

_If only I had time…_

_They'd be mine…_

_Time like the wind…_

_Goes a' hurrying by…_

_And the hours just fly…_

_Where to begin…_

_There are mountains I'd climb…_

_If I had time…_

_Since I met you I've thought…_

_Life really too short…_

_Lovin' you…_

_At so many whole centuries…_

_Isn't enough…_

_To satisfy me…_

_So much to do…_

_If only I had time…_

_If only I had time…_

_Dreams to pursue…_

_If only I had time…_

_They'd be mine…'_

Zakuro sang a song, with her alto voice, at her way of going to the café, of course.

"Oh no. I think I must go to the church much" whispered Zakuro.

Then, she entered the café.

'_Okay. Stop thinking about him, because I haven't met him since the last time I saw him, and besides, he hasn't replied my letter!!'_ Zakuro trailed off.

_'Wait. If I'm not mistaken, I gave the letter to Aizawa Seiji, right? And Aizawa… Is Minto's family name, right?'__  
_"Zakuro-san?" a panicked voce breaks me out of my metal conversation, oh its Lettuce.

'Zakuro-san, watch out!"

Zakuro jumped just in time to avoid a falling stack of dishes. Fong Purin looks up at her from behind the stack of broken china with big, innocent eyes.  
Zakuro growl but don't chase after her.  
"Gomen, Zakuro-san. I should have warned you earlier, but I thought you saw her..."

Midorikawa Lettuce trailed off with a little flinch, as if expecting me to slap her.  
"No, it's fine. I was just practicing my dish jumping. You have to wait till the last moment possible" Answered Zakuro, with a no-expression-face.  
"Really? Oh, I never knew!"

Zakuro tried not to let a scorn show on her face. Zakuro didn't want her launching into another round of apologies.

"Zakuro!!" someone called me out. Oh, she's Ichigo.

I walked closer to her, who was standing near Ringo, her cousin.

"Ah… Um… Nothing!! Me and Ringo just… Umm…" said Ichigo, not knowing anything else to say.

"We are just testing how well your ears are!!" commented Ringo, mockingly.

Zakuro just growled at her comment.

"Is that so important?" came a small comment from her.

But then, she started to work.

Zakuro, realizing something's gone wrong.

"Ichigo?" asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Zakuro?" asked Ichigo.

"Where's Minto? Its three o'clock now… Afternoon tea, right?" asked Zakuro.

Ichigo and Ringo gasped.

"Ma-Maybe… she has her… her Shamisen course!!" answered Ichigo and Ringo, at the same time.

"I hope so" replied Zakuro.

But, is that so? No. Minto's crying with urge of tears falling down from her eyes.

"_Why? Why don't you tell me earlier, Seiji?"_ cried out Minto, in her room.

**A/N: Hey, anyone has an idea who Mint's father's name? Uum… I have no idea… **

**Kata: This author, really need feedback!! Please!! Read And Review!!**

**Zakuro: Yeah. Read and Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Knight

**Chapter 6: The Dark Knight**

**Kesla's notes: I'm sorry everyone!! To update so-uh-slow! This chapter… is so special. Why? Well… this is longer than the prev chapter, and Cos the next chapter is the final chapter (Maybe)!! Don't ya' happy with this?? Read this, maybe you COULD get any clues about Zakuro's past, since… well… the first chapter.**

**Ah, for additional notes, it's a fact that I haven't changed the document since 14 June 2007, 12:24. Aha. Grins And change this idea for this chapter for the fifth times… Who wants to give me the disclaimer?? Alright, you Granite Aizawa.**

**Granite: Here's the disclaimer! KeslAPhantoM own TMM!! Aw!! What are you doing!! Uh… My head…**

**Kesla: (smacks Granite's head) stop teasing me?  
Granite: Uh… Kesla doesn't own TMM!**

**Kesla: Better… RnR **

At the famous Café Mew Mew….

Ichigo and Ringo was busy serving the customers.

Retasu was dropping the sixth-oh-no-seventh plate.

Purin was showed her brand-new tricks.

Berry was too busy doing her homework. (Tasuku helped her)

Keiichiro and Ryou were busy investigating something. (An alien, maybe?)

And Zakuro was staring off-space.

At the street…

Minto Aizawa was running like mad.

She's (honestly) hate running, but after all, things couldn't be solve just by staying at home and crying, right?? So she ran from the home and running like mad…

Flashback at the Aizawa's Mansion…

"_No, Kata. That wasn't right!" Anger and confusion were the emotions that drawn in Minto's face. She looked at Kata, who seemed so confused._

"_But Mint-chan!" Protested her black-haired cousin._

"_Ya' don't know about anything don't you?" Asked Minto, in disgust._

"_Minto-chan… whut you mean by __**anything**__?" Asked her, quite innocently, her well-mannered British accent was now mixed with somewhat French-Deutschland accent..._

"_Well…" said Minto, while taking a deep breath. "You don't know that I have an older sister, don't you?" Said Minto, in a-more-calm- face._

"_You mean… That superrmodel yo likea lot? Zakuro… Fujiwara? Rite?" asked Kata, with her uh-hard-to-be-known accent._

"_Onee-Sama… I mean… Zakuro, is my __**'older sister' **__but she is not!" Said Minto, in well… her unusual sarcastic voice._

"_So, Mint-chan… you know that I'm a detective, right? Maybe I can hel-" Mint cut her mid-way finishing sentence. "Of course. That's what I exactly think. Huh. It took 30 minutes to make you understand, Kata-chan" Said Minto, in her usual sarcastic voice. "You underestimate me" commented her. "Well, I'm sorry!" replied Minto, with a smirk. Then, they both laughed._

"_So… How do you feel?" asked Kata, after she stopped laughing. "It must be hard…" Minto stop laughed._

"_You don't know" replied Minto, quietly, then ran away from Kata. 'Its better go to café mew mew…' thought Minto. Then she ran outside her house._

_Kata blinked. Two times. Had she said something wrong?_

Back to the street… well, now outside the Café…

Minto gasped, trying to catch her breath. She had stopped running, now she felt badly starving. She opened the door of the Café Mew Mew…

Inside the café…

The door was opened.

'_The new costumers!' _thought Ichigo. So, she greeted the costumers, nicely, without looking at her. "Welcome to the café Mew-Mew, May I help you!!" Said Ichigo, nicely. Zakuro sighed, then walked closer to them. While Minto was sweat dropped. _Ichigo was never so sweet to her before…Baka neko… _Thought Mint

"See, Ichigo-san. This is Mint-chan" Said Zakuro, stroking Mint's hair.

"What the… well, hi. Why are you late, Minto" Said Ichigo, with a not-so-happy-voice.

"Say, Ichigo. I want to take my tea" said Minto sarcastically, while sitting in her respective seat.

"But- you need to work!!" Protested Ichigo, growling sarcastically.

"Why? Now I don't have any shift today" said Minto, with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Uh-huh," replied Ichigo, then handed her the menu book.

Minto looking at the café's menu, wondering what she should order, while Zakuro was standing near her.

"So, Minto…" said Zakuro suddenly, that's startling Minto.

"Yeah, Zakuro-Onee-Sama?" asked Minto, closed the café's menu book.

"I wonder what you would order" said Zakuro, coolly.

"Eh? Uh…" Minto raised an eyebrow. "Wha-Why?" asked Minto, blushing a little.

"You're a customer, I'm a waitress" replied her, quite simply or quite bluntly? Whatever.

"Ah… uh… what do you want, Onee-Sama?" asked Minto, wondering what Zakuro want.

"Umm… a strawberry shortcake" replied her, rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to order?" Asked her.

"Ah… two strawberry shortcakes, please" Said Minto, while Zakuro was writing her order. "And… two green tea, onegai" added Minto.

"Alright" Then, Zakuro walked to the kitchen, to restore her order to Keiichiro.

Ichigo and Ringo both looking at Minto. Minto raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" asked Minto, snobbishly.

"Nothing" answered them, in unison. At last they knew… something's gone wrong… _Were Minto starving? But… Why?_

Back with Kata…

Aizawa Kata was running in her half-way to catch Minto. She knew, where Mint exactly will go, and she's running with so much astonishing speed. Her red eyes were really bright in the uh-so-cloudy day. And her scar was really red. But then, few minutes later, she's walking so slow, indicating that she's too tired. That's what the price you should pay if you're running about 40 km/hour speed… She's now near Tokyo Tower…

Back to the Café…

"What are you looking at??" hissed Minto angrily, seeing Ichigo was looking at her oddly.

Ichigo and Ringo shared glares for several seconds, before saying "Umm… Minto-chan, I wonder why-?" An exactly Shirogane Ryou cut their midway finishing sentence.

"What's wrong, Shirogane?" asked Ichigo, quite bluntly.

"Aliens, Aliens" repeated Masha.

"What? Oh, uh. Masha found out that there's chimera animas at the Tokyo tower" said Shirogane coolly.

"Alright! Let's go then!"

Later… At Tokyo Tower…

"Here we go again. If you're thinking about the aliens, you get into a right destination" Said an alien, well-known as Schnapps, coolly.

"Who are **YOU**!" asked Ichigo.

"Hiya Tokyo Mew Mew, my name is Schnapps" Replied him, sardonically and cordially.

"What do you want, **Schnapps**!!" Hissed Minto quite angrily.

Schnapps has half-disturb Minto's –uh-important sleep last night, and now she felt annoyed.

"My, my. Minto, have a bad dream last night?" answered him, quite bluntly.

Minto growled.

Kishu let out a sigh. _Surely, Minto still angry because he's disturbed her bed time…_

"Well, Ichigo Koneko-chan, Schnapps-sama said, that The Dark Lord-Sama will awaken, with the help of The Dark Knight-Sama, so… before we get the Dark Lord-Sama, we should get The Dark Knight-Sama first" said Kishu, mockingly.

"And we should fight against you to make The Dark Lord-sama showed-off" added Pai, coolly.

"Or at least make him happy" added Taruto.

"So, this is just about The Dark Lord-Sama, I think we don't have to-" Retasu's midway finishing sentence was cut. By someone.

"I doubt that they like the peace, Retasu-san" said Minto, who glared Schnapps with an 'I-hope-looks-could-kill' glare.

Schnapps just laughed. "You know, who's crying" Said him, mockingly. Minto felt her blood boil. Her blue eyes now changed into red. Schnapps half-surprised.

"Taste this, Mew Mew!" Added/shouted **someone**, who was wearing a black chasuble, and a mask that shown double emotions. Happiness and Sadness.

There's a really big alien, like half bat-raccoon popped out from nowhere.

It attacked the Mew Mews with its sharp claws.

The someone laughed. Is it funny to him to see that the Mew Mews almost get hurt by his alien?

Schnapps frowned. He laughed once more. "Are you playing games without asking me?" said him. "You are… The Dark Knight? Wow long times no see" replied Schnapps. He sighed. "Quite. I want to test the Mew Mews" said the Dark Knight, coldly. He took his sharp shining sword. He smirked.

"Taste this, Mew Mews! At the name of the Dark Lord, I am, the Dark Knight, will give you a perfect punishment! Lightning Dark Force!!" Shouted him, then a huge blast hit the Mew Mews. He laughed. Then, He walked closer to Minto, who looked at him weakly.

"Gotcha!"

"Wha-What are you looking at?" shouted Minto, weakly. Dark Knight just looks at her weirdly. "Wha- What do you want!" Asked Minto. Dark Knight laughed. "Destroy you off earth of course! You brainless piece of trash should not exist again in the earth, Mew Mews" answered Dark Knight, with his evil glare. Kishu, Taruto, and even Pai, looked worried. The Dark Knight always serious in everything he said.

Dark Knight showed Mint the tip of his sword, until just some inches from her face. He began to inching her sword closer to Minto…

"Minto!!" all of the Mew Mews worried stiff. She could get killed…

Schnapps looked at them happily, while Kishu, Taruto, and Pai looked worried than before. Minto closed her eyes. Well… Come what May… But later, she found out that Dark Knight stopped inching his sword...

_What's wrong with him? _

"Uh-huh. So… you're Minto, right?" asked Dark Knight. Minto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Need Help?" Asked him, sardonically, giving her a hand.

"No. Just kill me and make your job done early" answered her sheepishly.

The Dark Knight laughed. Well… you know, you haven't changed since ten years ago" hissed and/or whispered him, in Mint's right ear. The Dark Knight helped her to stand, then walked closer to her, whispering something.

"_You've got no place to go_

_You've got no place to run_

_They want to watch you fall_

_They think they know it all_

_You're a nightmare disaster_

_That's what they'd always say_

_You're a lost cause, not a hero" _said/or sang The Dark Knight. He smiled. Then he walked away from her.

"Wha- What you mean?" asked Minto, half blushing.

"You fool. You'll know about that later…" replied The Dark Knight. "See you again, Aizawa-girl" Said he, then he lost of sight.

**Kesla's note: Hahaha! I put Dark Knight in here!! Read and Review! **


End file.
